1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to proximity probes which are used in machine health monitoring operations, and, more particularly, to an identification and organization system using color codes and alphanumeric labels for matching proximity probes and probe extension cables with the appropriate electronic driver or transmitter device during installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proximity probes are used for monitoring the health of plant critical sleeve bearing machines, such as centrifugal pumps, turbo compressors, steam turbines, fans, blowers, gear boxes, generators, and electric motors. Monitoring machine health helps to predict critical machine failures by detecting out-of-alignment or axial rub conditions where the shaft contacts the bearing surface. By detecting these conditions before they become catastrophic, costly downtime of the machine and personal injury to machine operators can be avoided.
A proximity probe comprises a mounting body with a sensing tip on one end and a probe cable having a predetermined length on the other end. The proximity probe is mounted to a sleeve bearing machine such that the sensing tip can observe the rotation of the shaft with respect to the bearing surface. The probe is mounted to the bearing either through a tapped hole in the bearing surface or by means of a mounting bracket. The probe cable connects to an extension cable which also has a predetermined length. The extension cable is used to connect the proximity probe to a driver or alternatively to a transmitter having an integral driver built-in. When installed properly, the proximity measurement system provides sufficient measuring planes needed for external display of the shaft's rotation on diagnostic equipment.
A proximity probe, extension cable, and driver or transmitter make up a proximity measurement system. In operation, a plurality of proximity probes are utilized in the proximity measurement system to monitor the shaft of the sleeve bearing machine from a number of reference or phase angles. The proximity measurement system generates an electromagnetic field and detects changes in the magnetic field caused when an object approaches the sensing tip of the proximity probe. When an object (e.g., the shaft of a bearing machine) approaches the sensing tip, the capacitance of the system increases. Thus, by measuring the output capacitance of the system, the proximity of the approaching object can be measured with respect to the sensing tip of the probe.
In operation, the capacitance of the proximity measurement system is effected by the total length of the proximity measurement system (i.e., the length of the probe plus the length of the extension cable). Therefore, since the proximity measurement system is capacitance-critical, the total system length must be matched with the appropriate electronic driver or transmitter.
Moreover, there are different types of probes in use today which reflect a particular machine monitoring product design. Each type of probe is distinguished by a “series” designation. As a proximity probe design is changed or “redesigned” over time, it is given a new series designation to differentiate it from its predecessor. Standard probe series designations include “3000”, “3300”, “7200”, and “RAM”.
While proximity probes are excellent for monitoring machines for out-of-alignment or surface rub conditions, problems have been observed with installation and maintenance of proximity probes. Particularly, users and installers of capacitance-critical proximity measurement systems have had difficulty with matching the probe with the proper extension cable and driver or transmitter during installation. If the components are not properly matched (by series and by total system length), the system will not function properly.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system of identifying and organizing the electronic components of the proximity measurement system (i.e., proximity probe, proximity probe extension cable, and drivers or transmitter) such that the proper components can be easily matched during installation and maintenance operations. This novel and useful result has been achieved by the present invention.